Generals 2
by Nelson Neo
Summary: How I think Generals 2 will be like


Generals 2  
By Nelson Neo (AKA Black Comanche) Introduction:  
We all know that Electronic Arts is working on a Lord of the Rings game, and we'll probably have to wait for about a year or two to wait for the next C&C title, which is probably going to be a Generals 2. This is all fictional. I may be right, I may be wrong, but this is a war story that is to guess what will happen. Whatever EA plans to do with Generals, we'll have to wait and see, and only time will tell. But I'm not waiting until that moment arrives, so let's begin.  
  
Chapter 1: The Chinese Campaign  
  
There was a flash of red streaking across an old, Chinese man's television. The flash melted together to form four, capital letters in red: BCTV.  
"Good morning," said Sun Mei Ying, one of BCTV's best reporters and most famous ones, "Today, our premier has decided to carry out a mop-up operation, to kill all the GLA hoodlums. After the war, Europe has been heavily damaged, destroyed by the chemical-tipped warheads fired from the Baikonur Cosmodrome. The premier has also decided to utilize the Chinese Navy, and has placed our greatest carrier along with five submarines, to Marseille, to defend the supplies from GLA theft. The premier promises to make sure that all GLA are eliminated, and will never rise again nor regroup. Along with our naval forces in Marseille, we have stationed one of our best Generals, General Ta Hun Kwai in the area. General Kwai promises that he'll make sure that the GLA terror cell in the area will be taken out, and the supplies will remain untouched. If touched by the GLA, he has decided to destroy the supplies rather than let it fall into GLA hands. This is Sun Mei Ying, reporting from BCTV."  
There was a large crackle and another great flash of red, as BCTV made way for the next television program.  
  
Marseille, France  
  
Operation: Red Morning  
  
Five Han Class submarines were at the dock in France: the Bai Hua, the Deng Xiaoping, the Jing Long, the Nanking and the Hu Jintao were at Marseille Harbor, the second-largest harbor in France. The Chinese were delivering supplies to the French, as the majority France had been destroyed by a chemical warhead, and the toxins had been cleaned up. But the most important ship in the harbor was the Mao Tse-tung, the Chinese Navy Aircraft Carrier. It was carrying about twenty MiGs, all armed with napalm missiles.  
  
The Mao Tse-tung was here because of the PRC Government, who ordered the biggest Chinese carrier to come here and help defend the supplies from GLA theft. General Ta Hun Kwai, one of the greatest tank generals in history, was also here, along with his tanks and troops. He had his elite Warmaster tank crews in this place, along with his mighty second-generation Overlord Tanks, the Emperors. General Kwai had decided to take his tanks one step ahead though.  
  
He had a new kind of tank division in Marseille, a new tank division with new tanks. He might have swapped Overlords with Emperors, but he had a new second-generation tank. They were officially named the 'Battlemaster Mark II', but they had a more common name: Warmaster. General Kwai was beginning to replace the aging Battlemaster Tanks with the new, Warmaster Tanks.  
  
Many elite tank crews were sad to see their Battlemasters end up in a museum or get scrapped, but they quickly found that the Warmasters were easier to muster and more modern than the Battlemasters. They were hooked onto them like teenagers on drugs.  
Everything was going well. The ten Supply Trucks, which were foolishly unguarded, were rolling toward a small town in Marseille. Everything was going fine.  
That is...until now.  
Two Technicals raced out of nowhere, taking the drivers by surprise. A cluster of Scorpion Tanks, Marauder Tanks and Combat Cycles surrounded them, in a tight oval with no escape route. Rebels hopped out of the Technicals, taking the supplies away from the trucks. They crammed the crates into the backs of the Technicals, before leaving the trucks empty- handed, without even a single crate.  
"Don't let them escape!" snapped General Kwai, "All Warmasters—attack!"  
The escaping convoy drove across a small, stone bridge, before heading toward what looked like a small airfield. A single group of Warmasters was in hot pursuit, speeding at the maximum speed, ignoring the speed limit signs.  
The leading Warmaster fired at a Combat Cycle, that wasn't fast enough. The driver screamed as he saw the tank fired at him, and the blast turned him into a gory mess of blood and organs, which cascaded everywhere. The bike was thrown into mid-air, where it disappeared in an orange fireball.  
Soon, the Warmasters couldn't keep up with the escaping convoy. "We cannot keep up! Commence air-strike!"  
Back at the docks, and on the Mao Tse-tung, two MiGs raced down the runway of the ship, launched by a catapult. They flew gracefully into mid- air, where they began to fly in a tight formation.  
They quickly caught up with the convoy, which would be incinerated by 18 liters of napalm. "Target acquired." The MiGs fired their napalm missiles onto the convoy, initially destroying a tank and a pair of Combat Cycles. Then, huge waves of orange fire splashed everywhere, incinerating everything in the blast. Later, a recon plane found out that the airfield was under GLA control, and they seemed to be loading crates into an old Fokker 50. General Kwai realized that the GLA were stealing supplies, so that they can re-group and defeat the Chinese. Obviously General Kwai wasn't going to allow that to happen. With the help of the Chinese Naval Submarines, the Mao Tse-tung's MiGs and his mighty tanks, General Kwai crushed the defenses. But the plane had started to take off, but General Kwai brought Gattling Tanks along, shooting down the Fokker 50 and allowing the supplies to be delivered to the entire France. Weeks later after the operation... In the premier's mansion, a tall and thin man with spectacles and a moon- shaped face, wearing a neat black suit with a green tie, hobbled over to his TV, in time to see BCTV begin. It was about 7:30 p.m., when BCTV started. "Good evening," spoke Sun Mei Ying, "General Kwai has crushed the GLA hoodlums in Europe, but it appears that the GLA have overreacted. "The Iranian Government reports that the GLA have captured one of their bases, and they have captured a nuclear missile silo. They threaten to use it on Europe and China, unless they surrender and let the GLA control both China and Europe. Our premier will not tolerate this, and he has sent General Fai, our best general in all the infantry divisions the PLA have. General Tao, the supreme commander in the PLA Nuclear Forces, will carry out the operation if General Fai fails to destroy the base and capture (or destroy) the nuclear missile silo. This is Sun Mei Ying, reporting from BCTV." "And now for the sports news...." Tehran, Iran Operation: Warhead Destruction The Premier decided to let General "Anvil" Shin Fai to handle the job. General Fai's forces entered the city, with legions of Mini-gunners, Tank Poachers (an even better Tank Hunter trooper, armed with a more powerful anti-tank rocket launcher), Assault Transport Mk 2s, (the second-generation Assault Transport, which is better armored, faster and amphibious), Destruction Outposts (second-generation Attack Outposts which are always stealth, better armored and armed with a cannon for extra firepower) Dragon Tanks, ECM Tanks and Nuke Cannons. Unfortunately, the GLA commander in the area knew that the Chinese would arrive to destroy their silo. He stationed Rebels and RPG Troopers, who were wearing camouflaged clothing, and remained undetected by the Chinese. "Heh, heh, heh," laughed with the leader with a sinister grin with hideous teeth, hidden in the Command Center, "Foolish Chinese. They'll never get past these buildings and never destroy our silo." He picked up a black, square-shaped object, which looked like a walkie- talkie. "Open fire." "Yes sir!" burbled an Iranian man with a goofy accent. He aimed his RPG launcher at a Dragon Tank. The rocket-propelled grenade cruised toward the napalm barrels on the tank's back. There was a loud 'boom' as the napalm barrels exploded in a great ball of blue flames. The fires swept over the entire tank, making it look like a mythical monster with flames for feathers. "GLA ambush!" cried a Mini-gunner, "They must be in the buildings!" No sooner than that Mini-gunner finished what he was saying, there was a rattle of gunfire, as some Mini-gunners and Tank Poachers dropped dead in pools of blood. "GET THEM!" ordered General Fai, who was in his Helix-2, which was better than a normal Helix-2, as it was fortified with a Bunker. The men started firing at the buildings, but it did minor damage, as the concrete walls protected their enemies. Lots of Dragon Tanks were destroyed, as the RPG Troopers targeted them first, and the remaining Dragon Tanks had to be escorted by ECM Tanks to send the projectiles flying off, to incinerate the occupants of the garrisoned buildings. Though the Chinese were victorious, the GLA got their Construction Dozer, not allowing General Fai to build up a base in Iran. Fortunately, a Chinese reinforcement plane arrived at the airport, containing more troops, supplies, and best of all, a Construction Dozer. General Fai decided to build the base near the Tehran Military Airport, which was not very far away from the Tehran International Airport. No sooner than the building of the Command Center started, the GLA threw everything at them, but they were defeated long before they could reach General Fai, thanks to his Nuke Cannons. Eventually, after Fai finished constructing his base, he sent his troops to attack the GLA base, which was formerly an Iranian base before the GLA attacked it. The GLA took advantage of the fort, and they used the Artillery Platforms as a defense. The frontline defense was consisted of Demo Traps, planted by the GLA in the roads, which lead to the base. The second line was made of Tunnel Networks and Stinger Sites, a formidable combination, both deadly to infantry and tanks. The last defense was Artillery Platforms, the deadliest of all. General Fai decided to use carpet bombing to try to mow down the defenses; unfortunately, the bomber was shot down quickly, shredded up by the Stinger missiles. It was bathed in flames as it descended down, and its left wing snapped off, causing it to do a barrel roll, turning toward the GLA Command Center. The bombs inside the bomber helped to total the Command Center, killing their leader. But the GLA forces were stubborn, refusing to surrender. The battle lasted for hours, with many casualties on both sides. Eventually, General Fai decided to use his Nuke Cannons, as he had lost too many men to the GLA. The Nuke Cannons could destroy the defenses, as it had long range, and the radiation left behind could any defenders that had survived the blast. He was right. Several golden mushrooms formed as the nuclear charges fired by the artillery crashed onto the Stinger Sites, the Tunnel Networks and the Artillery Platforms. The defenses crumbled, and the GLA had almost no chance to survive General Fai's troops. The brave Rebels and RPG Troopers were killed by the chain-guns of the Mini-gunners, and the Tank Poachers destroyed the Marauder Tanks that tried to mow down the troops. But the GLA had loaded their SCUD missiles with Anthrax Curare, the deadliest artificial anthrax made by man, made by Dr. Thrax himself. The missiles slammed onto the troops, and a sinister clammy-gray splashed onto the troops that survived the explosion, killing them within three minutes. General Fai realized that Dr, Thrax wasn't dead. He survived and secretly escaped. "Toxins!" radioed a soldier to General Fai, who was in his Command Center, "We must retreat!" General Fai considered, he realized that the leader that was inside the Command Center was only Dr. Thrax's assistant, and Thrax was somewhere else. He had two choices to make: one, to continue fighting and hope that miraculously his troops would break through, or use his MiGs to carry out a napalm strike. He chose the first choice. Many men died, but miraculously, they destroyed the SCUD Launchers, and destroyed the nuclear missile silo. China and Europe were saved from a deadly threat that was eliminated. "Our victorious forces crushed the nuclear missile silo threat, and in the process, discovered that Dr. Thrax is still alive. An American spy satellite located their Toxin Facility, in Barcelona, Spain. Our premier fears that they will spill the toxins into the Mediterranean, poisoning all the fish, which could result in Europeans getting killed. The Toxin Facility is rumored to contain Anthrax Curare, the deadliest of Dr. Thrax's toxins. The PLAAF to commence a napalm strike, carried by our MiGs, but unfortunately, they were shot down, by a thick defense. General Tao is now in Barcelona, and he promises that his powerful forces will take out the GLA. But as the defenses are thick, he will not be alone. A European General, General Schwinzekker, a German who uses advanced tanks, will be assisting General Tao. This is Sun Mei Ying, reporting from BCTV." 9:00 a.m., Barcelona, Europe Operation: Toxic Cleaners Two choppers, one a Merlin and the other a Helix-2, escorted by European Tiger Gunships. The Merlin Chopper, a British-made chopper, was carrying the German tank general, General Schwinzekker. They were going to their bases in Barcelona. When they arrived at their own bases, they had everything up. Good defenses of Gattling Cannons and Bunkers (occupied by Tank Hunters with nuclear-tipped anti-tank rockets), where General Tao was, and the European main defense, a very expensive defense that required lots of power. The Railgun Turret, a prototype defense system that had a railgun, which could tear infantry up into gory messes and turn tanks into hulks of scrap. The Europeans invented Railgun technology. Railguns were advanced machine- guns that used concentrated laser. It wasn't General Schwinzekker who came up with the idea. It was General Metoudi, a mixed Frenchman (he was partly American, and he used to be Jewish) who used his brains to invent the railgun. All European defenses used the railgun, and General Metoudi's base had the Railgun Turret Mk. II, an even more powerful version that was better armored, cheaper and less expensive. (Not to mention that it used less power) Their bases were nearby, so that each General could send reinforcement, in case one of them was taking heavy fire. The GLA had released a surprise on both the Chinese and the Europeans: they had a navy. The GLA Gun Speedboats were minor threats, as they were lightly armored and only used machine- guns. But the GLA had a long-range weapon called the 'SCUD Barge'. The SCUD Barge was basically a barge with a single SCUD launcher on it. It was slow, and medium-armored, but it was useful, as it can ruin a fortified shoreline without anti-missile defenses. The GLA also used armored boats, which were actually houseboats with firing slots and reinforced armor. They were the Battle Buses of the water, but they were slow, as they were big. But the GLA had an anti-aircraft ship, which they called 'Turbulence- Maker', it was basically a yacht with a Quad Cannon turret taken from one and mounted on the yacht. Turbulence-Makers had sent many airplanes, both civilian and military alike, crashing down and disappearing in a fiery crater. And the deadliest of all, was the GLA Boomers, which they bought from their Arms Dealers. The GLA sunk several ships, coming from locations all around the world, and sending them to the bottom of the seas. The Boomer was armed with Russian-made torpedoes that were just enough to pierce hull eight- inches thick. If a Boomer had to surface, it could use its cannon, which was enough to pack a punch on enemy ships, catching enemies by surprise, as they thought that the Boomers were only armed with torpedoes. Thank goodness for the two Generals that the Royal Navy was in the area, handling off the GLA navy while the German General's tanks slaughtered the seemingly endless assault of GLA units, and General Tao's tanks helped slaughter the units as well. General Schwinzekker's tanks consisted of Challenger III tanks, Leopard 4s, and the latest European tank, which was Italian-made, called (this is the English translation) the Swallowtail Mk. 1, a stealth tank that had two layers of armor: carbon-fiber and heavyweight titanium. It had a tiny railgun that can neutralize light vehicles such as Technicals and make pork chops out of infantry.  
But the GLA wasn't ready to give up. They used their Sneak Attack Tunnels to appear in the back of the European and the Chinese bases, spitting out Bomb Trucks.... with nuclear charges inside them. Fortunately, only one Bomb Truck made it out, and the other trucks were crushed inside the tunnel when a Helix-2 bombed the tunnel, and the European General deployed Eurofighter Typhoons to take out the tunnel in his base.  
The Chinese and the Europeans thought they were winning the battle, as they flattened the frontline defenses. But the GLA had an even thicker second line defense, made of GLA SCUD Launchers, Tunnel Networks and Stinger Sites. All seemed lost...until General Tao deployed his new weapon. His new weapon was the Nuke Cannon Mk. 2, which was larger, had better armor and when it was destroyed, it didn't instantly explode, allowing other troops time to escape. But the deadliest feature of the Nuke Cannon Mk. 2 was: it was double barreled. (Not to mention it had longer range than any other artillery unit)  
The Nuke Cannon Mk. 2s deployed, fusing to the ground with their stability braces, and the dual cannon turret rose slightly upward. The dual cannons extended, their barrels looking very satanic. They fired two nuclear shells, and the sound of a thunderclap echoing across the battlefield. The shells slammed onto the ground, creating a dozen golden mushrooms. Surviving troops were liquidized by the radiation like a carrot in a blender. The GLA Toxin Facility was doomed. General Tao called on his Nuclear Carpet Bombers to finish off the helpless base. The buildings were blown to fragments of concrete, none of them bigger than a gram of sawdust. The toxins were killed by the radiation left over, and a Tidier (the European version of the American Ambulance) cleaned up the toxins. In Hong Kong, in the Amoy Gardens, the place where SARS first contaminated, a thirteen-year-old boy and his fifty-year-old father were sitting on the couch, watching BCTV. "Hello, I'm Sun Mei Ying, and if you've just joined us, you're in for some great news. The vice-leader of the GLA, Dr. Thrax, is in Stockholm, Sweden, and the premier plans to capture him and imprison him in the Hainan Islands Prison, our version of the US Guantanamo Bay Prison. It is China's most highly secured prison; no prisoner has ever escaped from Hainan Islands Prison. If we succeed, it could discourage the GLA from attacking locations all around the world, and bring peace, ending the War on the GLA the United States couldn't finish. If it doesn't, China will capture the Supreme Leader, who calls himself 'General "Deathstrike" Amrah', and the Egyptian Government told our leader that he was once the top General in the Egyptian Army, before he joined the GLA. This is Sun Mei Ying, reporting from BCTV Headquarters." With that, and BCTV finished, making way for Dragonball Z, which was amazingly still alive, though it was twenty-years old. 12:00p.m. Stockholm, Sweden Operation: The Trap Once again, General Tao was on the scene. The premier had also sent General Kwai and General Fai to aid. Thrax had deployed a merciless thick frontline and second line defense, all armed with some kind of weapon involving bio- chemicals (as usual). Toxin Networks were armed with sprays that sprayed Anthrax Curare, Stinger Sites were tipped with bio-chemicals, and Scorpions and Marauders that were armed with chemical-tipped shells and the Scorpion Rockets were tipped with chemicals. Even the Demo Traps were strapped with chemical bombs, instead of the normal plastic explosives. The reason why General Tao had help was because he knew that he couldn't do it alone. He had realized that nuclear weapons alone couldn't defeat bio- chemical weapons alone. This was the reason why General Fai and General Kwai are here, to help defeat and capture Thrax. General Tao had a new tank: the Premier Overlord. The Premier Overlord was the third-generation Overlord Tank; General Tao had beaten General Kwai to sponsor the Premier Overlord program. The Premier Overlord had a Bunker on the top, when it was produced, and it could place one of the two things it could place: a Gattling Cannon or a Speaker Tower. Since General Tao sponsored the program, he added nuclear engines and uranium-tipped shells to the Premier Overlord, making it even deadlier than any of the previous Overlords.  
It wasn't before long that when the Generals finished constructing their bases, the mad doctor attacked. Dr. Thrax struck hard and well, with little mercy, killing several troops. But thanks to the Premier Overlords, the Warmasters, the Tactical Nuclear MiGs and General Fai's infantry, Dr. Thrax's forces were defeated.  
Soon, General Fai commenced an air strike, with the MiGs armed with napalm missiles, to wipe out the defenses. It worked. The Chinese moved in, and found Dr. Thrax hiding in a cupboard, cuddling a teddy bear, in fear of his life.  
Capturing Dr. Thrax was the easy part, but getting him the Stockholm Airport was the hard part. Loyalists sent Rocket Buggies, Rebels, Technicals and Scorpion Tanks to get Dr. Thrax back. They even put Demo Traps in an attempt to stop the convoy, but it didn't work. General Kwai called a carpet bomber to take out the loyalists, allowing them to send Thrax on his way to Hainan Islands Prison.  
  
A gigantic television in a Shanghai mall flashed, as BCTV appeared, to announce the last Chinese mop-up mission to finish off the GLA. "Good evening, I'm Sun Mei Ying, reporting from the Karakumy Desert in Turkmenistan. Somewhere in this desert, the ex-general of the Egyptian Army, who is now a GLA General, is hiding in his stronghold, which would be his last stand. If General Amrah gets killed or captured, it will mark a day when world peace resumes, and China shall be the dominant superpower." There was a crackle and a fizzle once the woman finished the sentence. "It appears we have a problem with our camera, so we cannot continue. This is Sun Mei Ying, reporting from the Karakumy Desert." With that, and BCTV finished. 6:00 a.m., Space, Planet Earth, Chinese Satellite Tiger VI Note: the following events were in Chinese, and they've been translated for you.  
"General! Our spy satellite has General Amrah's supply depot in sight!" cried a Major in the PLA.  
"Affirmative, Major." replied the Chinese General via radio, "Deploy Artillery Barrage!"  
"Yes sir! Artillery—fire!!!"  
Four Artillery Cannons were lined up, packed together as if they were stuffed into a box. There was a loud "eeeeee" sound as the cannons pointed diagonally towards the great blue.  
Loud booms were heard as the cannons fired, the shells cruising at high velocity, speeding toward their target. They soared across, the screams of them cruising across the desert, terrifying some desert animals. If any human had seen the shells, they'd look to them like giant bullets with trails of gray smog coming behind them.  
The supply depot had many storage bunkers, the majority of them storing crates of gold, silver, money and stolen antiques. Others hauled tanks containing the deadly toxin Anthrax Curare, and few carried tons of TNT made by General Juhziz. Toxin Rebels wearing khaki uniforms made by Prince Kassad, SCUD Launchers loaded with powerful explosives and Anthrax Curare, Stinger Sites, Battle Buses, RPG Troopers and Marauder Tanks, heavily guarded the base.  
But not even the tightest of the defenses was invincible. Twenty- eight artillery shells cruised toward the base, slamming onto the bunkers.  
Loud booms were heard, and screams were inaudible. Battle Buses were thrown into mid-air, plucked by invisible hands. Men were sent sailing into the sky, shot into mid-air like a gunpowder rocket. Clammy-gray liquid and clouds of gray, translucent gas were squirted out of some of the storage bunkers that contained Anthrax Curare. Titanic-sized fireballs swallowed up some storage bunkers instantly as soon as a shell hit its roof, particularly the ones that contained TNT. People nearby were sent flying into the sky, never to be seen again. Nearly of all the storage bunkers were destroyed, taking with them the precious goods they kept.  
When the artillery barrage stopped, and the clouds hording a brew of Anthrax Curare, dust, fragments of wood and glass, cleared, it revealed an uninhabitable junkyard of death. Anthrax Curare was splattered everywhere, even on itself. Tank hulls were bathed in orange flames that looked like they wanted to swallow you alive, and Anthrax Curare tainted all tank hulls. Decapitated bodies and mutilated bodies laid everywhere, and people who survived the rain of shells were melted into a puddle of deadly toxins that were gray and bloody. SCUD Launchers were broken into two, because of the explosive missiles they carried, and the anthrax left over stained them gray like everything else.  
General Amrah's supply depot was destroyed, giving the Chinese a chance to stand against his evil forces. Somewhere else in the Karakumy Desert... Chinese forces are beginning establishment... Operation: Final Barrier  
General Tao, General Fai and General Kwai were making up their bases, and Fai's Mini-gunners and Tank Poachers began garrisoning derelict huts to hold off any threats the Chinese would encounter.  
Elite Warmaster tanks, (which General Tao modified to have uranium- tipped shells and nuclear engines) helped Fai's troops guard while General Tao's Nuke Cannon Mk. 2s deployed, to weaken forces from afar before they got close. When the three generals finished building, Terrorists (with powerful TNT jackets and chemical bombs) charged at the Chinese, but General Kwai's Gattling Tanks fragged them when they got close. Bomb Trucks (disguised as civilian vehicles) tried to weaken them, but they never made it close, as General Tao's second-generation nuke cannons destroyed them, melting the metal bodies into liquid metal.  
SCUD Launchers also were involved, but General Tao's Tactical Nuclear MiGs sent them into the air, high into the sky, to land somewhere else and disappear in a great fireball. Rocket Buggies tried hit-and-run attacks, but the Chinese had sent cargo planes with cluster-mine bombs to make sure no more nuisances arrived.  
Eventually, General Tao called on his Nuclear Carpet Bombers to carpet-bomb General Amrah's massive base, (which had desert camouflage painted on them in an attempt to avoid detection) softening the defenses. The Chinese Generals rolled toward the base, but Advanced Bio-Demo Traps (which were highly explosive and contained bio-chemicals) slowed them down and lots of tanks and troops were destroyed.  
But obviously the Generals, who were nearly hell-bent on defeating General "Deathstrike" Amrah, pushed their once-massive assault on, determined not to let the GLA rise again. Even more men were massacred, but the Premier Overlords, the Assault Transport Mk. 2s, the Destruction Outposts and the Warmasters remained. The anti-tank weapons General Amrah had couldn't penetrate the armor of the Chinese vehicles, thanks to General Kwai's Armory Upgrade, allowing tanks to go faster but at the same time have heavier armor.  
General Amrah's base was crushed...but it wasn't over yet. He had a secret base, which was nearby an abandoned nuclear reactor, and there was a research laboratory in the GLA General's second base. There was also a Soviet launch pad—presumably stolen from the Moscow Outskirts Space Facility—in there. There was also a giant rocket, with the GLA loading what looked like a nuclear-tip into the warhead....  
The second-base was discovered soon after they destroyed General Amrah's first base, by a recon-plane the Chinese had. As soon as the pilot reported it to the three generals, they swore and scrambled their forces toward the rocket-launching facility...they failed. The defenses were too tight.  
They couldn't call another Artillery Barrage, as they realized that if a shell had hit the reactor, it could cause a catastrophic nuclear explosion that would not only destroy the madman's base, but it could also take them down with him. There was only one airplane that could break the defenses and make it out intact: the Aurora Bomber. The Generals contacted General Granger, asking permission to allow them to use them, but he refused, saying that he had to defend the United States, and couldn't leave. They asked General Alexander, but she gave the same reason as well. When they asked General Townes, he agreed. Townes wanted to use his new Laser Beamer superweapon, a replacement for the Particle Cannon, on them. At Ft. Union, Redwood Shores, California, the Laser Cannon was ready. A hum was heard as the bay doors twisted open and the laser cannon pointed to the sky. Five lasers fired into the cannon, causing a bright-red glow that created a thick tongue of laser. A satellite carrying a special mirror diverted the laser beam toward the defenses.  
The laser beam destroyed the thick line of defense, leaving the facility helpless. The Chinese stormed in and took out the rocket-launching pad, not allowing General Amrah to fire a nuclear-tipped rocket into the air. The GLA was finally defeated and the Chinese was now the world superpower. The mop-up operation the USA couldn't finish was finished.  
"Our victorious forces have completely crushed the GLA," Sun Mei Ying announced over BCTV, "General Amrah, is dead, he was found with a bullet in his head, and it appears he committed suicide. Now our forces can return back to our homeland, and the Europeans, or any other race on the face of this planet, will be left alone by the GLA—permanently. This is Sun Mei Ying, reporting from Beijing." With that, and a squadron of MiGs hovered several stories ahead, and Premier Overlords rolled pass, on a nearby road in Tianmen Square. Chapter 2: The GLA Campaign  
Jarmen Kell walked into the third-ranking leader of the GLA's office, which was in an abandoned office building.  
"General," he said, "Dr. Thrax is in the Hainan Islands Prison, "he has sent a mail with his pet dove he brought along with him to the jail. The evil Chinese, like the Americans and the Europeans, have meddled with us for far too long. Here is the message he wrote to us." The GLA sniper passed it to him.  
He opened it and read: My Dear Brothers,  
I stay in the prison any longer.... my trial has ended, and the judge has found me guilty. Get me out, before the firing squad guns me to death! Hurry! Break me out and escape, get an airplane so that we can escape to a hiding place!  
--Dr. Thrax  
"Get him immediately!" ordered the leader.  
"Yes sir!" Jarmen hissed, "We shall succeed and rise again!"  
Jarmen Kell dashed out, to get Thrax. Hainan Islands, The Rescue A small Boeing 737, which was bought by Thrax before he was caught, landed at the Hainan Islands Airport, which was small and it had few airplanes. Out came Jarmen Kell, three Technicals, five veteran Toxin Rebels, four RPG Troopers and a sole Scorpion Tank, rolled out onto the road.  
The Hainan Islands Prison was fortified with walls, and it had Gattling Cannons and Spotlight Towers to make sure that no one escaped. It seemed impenetrable, but thanks to a SCUD Launcher that was offered by a shady Arms Dealer, the defenses were cracked and Dr. Thrax was saved. They had to escape now. Escaping wasn't too hard. The Chinese were too slow to gather their forces to chase the fugitive, and they escaped in the 737 they used to get out of there.  
"Thank you, General!" smiled Dr. Thrax, "Now General, I have a mission to brief you on. The bio-chemicals that we stole from the US Toxin Facility, has been made into Anthrax Curare. Unfortunately, the Chinese have stolen our precious toxins, and we cannot allow that. We need to humiliate them for killing General Amrah! Take my toxic forces and crush them!" "It shall be done." Hanoi, Laos, Chinese-held Toxin Facility, Vengeance There was gunfire as Chinese Red Guard tried to defend a Toxin Bunker with Anthrax Curare inside. RPG Troopers and Toxin Rebels were gaining the upper hand. "They're overwhelming us!" a Red Guard cried, "Retreat!" The remaining Red Guards fled for their dear lives, as GLA tanks were chasing them. "HAHAHA!" roared a Toxin Rebel with laughter, let's claim the bunker for Thrax!" But the Chinese weren't willing to give up yet. Five Inferno Cannons arrived at the scene and fired napalm shells at the troops. Red flames engulfed the bunker, incinerating all the men, cries of unbelievable agony were heard for blocks down. The flames destroyed the bunker, and the anthrax was destroyed by fire. There were no survivors. But back at the base in the jungle, the GLA was planning a new strike. The base was small, but it good defenses at the very least, and at the very least they had captured oil derricks that were abandoned by some oil company that thought there was no more oil there. If only they dug some more, and they would be getting more cash. The GLA threw everything at them, but the Chinese used their MiGs, giving them the upper hand once again. The GLA finally decided to deploy THEIR airplanes against the MiGs. First came their A4 Skyhawks, these ancient airplanes were American-made, no longer used in the U.S.A.F., but sold to many countries (particularly the poor countries) who are willing to pay the price. The A4 Skyhawks were armed with Falcon missiles that came from the Age of the Dinosaurs. They were deadly against Chinese MiGs, as the exhaust of the MiGs gave out a whopping 45 degrees. The American Raptors only gave out 20 degrees. The GLA also used Panavia Tornadoes (which the Europeans didn't use any more) as fighter-bombers to counter the Aurora Bomber and the new Chinese Phoenix Bomber, which nearly matched the Aurora Bomber's speed. The GLA also used stolen Hinds from the former-Soviet Union, to counter the Chinese Helix-2. With the GLA gaining some air supremacy, they made the Chinese retreat into the sea, escaping via Amphibious Transport. The GLA were now able to carry out a deadly toxin strike. "Good work, General." Thrax smiled, his eyes widening to the size of dinner plates, "Now, we can carry out the strike, but I have to prepare the toxins! General, I'll give you another assignment. The Chinese have fortified the UN World Headquarters in Geneva; leaders from all around the world are attending the conference. If we can break down the defenses the Chinese placed and destroy the U.N.'s main headquarters, we can show the world that the Chinese still haven't defeated us. But we also need to convince Rodall "Demo" Juhziz to lend some of the Dirty Bomb Vehicles he made, to take out the massive structure. Good luck General, it won't be an easy task." Geneva, Nebraska UN World Headquarters, Sweet Ascension of Doom General Fai was in the area, he was tasked with keeping the UN World Headquarters safe, as his peacekeeping soldiers prevented the Taiwan Conflict of 2009 become a global war. The Premier believed his infantry could crush the GLA here, and bring back the head of Dr. Thrax in a box. Gattling Cannons and Fortified Bunkers surrounded the building as black limousines, guarded with bodyguards, rolled toward the entrance, dropping off the world leaders. Assault Helix Helicopters hovered above, the engines screaming cries that sounded like the cry of a seagull. General Fai's base was near the building, and his Mini-gunners and Tank Poachers were there. Black Lotus was also there, in case anything should go horribly wrong. General Juhziz's base was many blocks down, but near to the GLA base. Bomb Trucks and Terrorists were terrorizing unlucky Nebraskans who were at the scene. Assault Transport Mk. 2s were getting destroyed, and General Fai had narrowly escaped death, because a week ago, when he arrived, the bridge he was crossing exploded, killing nobody, as everyone had left the bridge. He had another near-death experience; this time Jarmen Kell almost had him in his clutches. Instead, Jarmen missed and blew off the head of a Tank Poacher instead. The GLA leader negotiated with Juhziz, reuniting the GLA with the bomb- maker. While Juhziz's SCUD Launchers pounded the defenses and Jarmen Kell slaughtered the troops with his sniper rifle, the Dirty Bomb Vehicles made it to their goal, detonating the Dirty Bomb Vehicle. A giant mushroom the size of a nuclear reactor explosion destroyed the headquarters, taking all the U.N. members and the leaders with them. Half of Geneva was reduced into heaps of liquidated corpses and radiated rubble. Within twenty-four hours, the news went all around the world, including the United States. The President of the United States ordered 'complete airtight security' in case the GLA planned to do the same to them. Dr. Thrax was watching a tiny Sony TV, which the Middle-Eastern reporter, Omar Bin Ghazali was speaking, wearing a gas mask and a chemical suit. "The GLA have returned, and it appears that the Chinese, like the Americans, have failed to conquer this global political-terrorist group. Behind me, is the ruins of the destroyed area in Geneva, the GLA is believed to have used a dirty bomb, presumably bought from an arms dealer in the black market." A photograph of a one-handed African man wearing white, Arabian clothing, and in his one hand, clutching a trio of dynamite sticks labeled 'TNT', appeared on the top-left corner of the screen. "This man is suspected to be the one who masterminded the plot, Rodall Juhziz, who was also responsible of the sinking of the USS Nelsen and the bombing of the US Embassy in Cairo, in the year 2012. Dr. Thrax still re..." before the Middle-Eastern man could continue, Dr. Thrax picked up the TV remote and turned it off. "I think that's enough of the news. The toxins still aren't ready, General. But I believe that the Chinese will have enough and withdraw back to their homeland. General Fai has amazingly survived the nuclear blast, but he is not the Supreme General of the PLA, nor is General Kwai or General Tao. General Leang, known as the Tigress, (she's also known as the Dragon General) is the one. She is in control of practically everything in the Chinese arsenal. We'll give you the assignment later, but we need to eliminate the last Chinese base in Europe, before we continue. Prince Kassad, Rodall Juhziz and I will give you our arsenal for you to command." Outskirts of Prague, Czech Republic, The Dying Dragon's Stronghold Two Combat Cycles, with Terrorists riding them, rolled down a muddy road. It was a rainy day, thus dirtying the tires of the bikes. Fumes of black smoke puffed out of the exhaust nozzles. Eventually, they found their target: a small Chinese oil derrick. It was not guarded at all. The bikes slammed into the oil derrick, instantly causing it to explode it a great fireball that spread toward nearby trees. The Chinese weren't going to be pleased with this. In the Chinese base, Gattling Cannons, with their dual gun barrels glaring at bystanders, and Bunkers, mined and crammed with Tank Hunters guarded every entrance, and ECM Tanks helped make sure that missiles wouldn't crack the defenses. Airfields crammed with MiGs and Phoenix Bombers flooded the hangars, and several War Factories and Barracks were positioned beside with each other. The GLA also used their airplanes here. With a combination of stealth Toxin Rebels, Terrorists with TNT and chemical bombs, Bomb Trucks and tank rushes, the GLA drove the Chinese out quickly. The Chinese tried to use fire a nuclear missile silo, but thanks to the speedy Tornado Bombers, the threat was eliminated. Eventually, when the Chinese Command Center was destroyed, the Chinese retreated, leaving the GLA victorious. "The Chinese have left Europe, leaving it to ourselves!" smiled Thrax as he read the newspaper, "But we still have to fulfill our original goal: take over China and turn it into an independent nation. The toxins are ready. We have to recapture the Baikonur Cosmodrome, though the main launcher is destroyed, they have a spare launcher. The Chinese are controlling the area, and we must retrieve it for ourselves! Once we defeat the Chinese and load up the missile, we'll fire it at Shanghai, humiliating the Chinese even more. Move out!" Baikonur Cosmodrome, The Black Plague of the GLA "My brothers, the Chinese have secured this area," said Jarmen Kell as he hopped off the caboose of the train bringing them there, along with a handful of Rebels, RPG Troopers and Hijackers, "It is not going to be easy to secure this area, we have to find our imprisoned brothers and look for the GLA supervisor in the area, then, we can build up a base and strike on the Chinese...Shanghai shall lie in ruin!" Jarmen Kell's strike force struck swiftly, recovering many GLA prisoners, and they located the GLA supervisor, who allowed them to command his small base. The forces crush the heavily fortified base, using a SCUD Storm (thanks to another GLA leader in the mountains, who reluctantly gave it up). While the Chinese were trying to recover, they capture the second launcher and fire the chemical warhead. A jet of green smoke was shot out of the exhaust, as the rocket flew toward Shanghai. Hundreds of Chinese civilians were killed by the explosion, and thousands more were slaughtered like cattle in a slaughterhouse. Anthrax Curare turned every building into lifeless gray, mere shells of what the lively buildings they once were. The premier was getting infuriated to death once the news entered his ears. "One more humiliation from the GLA, and I'll retreat to the Secret Fort!" he said with clenched teeth that looked like they were going to crush each other. "Another victory for the GLA," said Omar Bin Ghazali, "the Chinese Premier is enraged, and he has deployed complete security in the Chinese mainland. Rumors are spreading that the GLA will assassinate the premier and China's best general, and once they do that, it'll mark a glorious victory. This is a threat from the GLA general: '"We've conquered the Americans and the Europeans, we shall soon conquer you. There is nothing that can stop us, and never shall it be. The Americans will be humiliated, like before in their own homeland, once we defeat the G8, the GLA will take over the world."' The Chinese Aircraft Carrier, the Mao Tse-tung has returned back to China, and it is in China's most secure Naval Shipyard, the Qingdao Naval Base.... if the GLA sink it, China will deploy General Leang to..." Dr. Thrax pressed the button, and the screen was sucked into what looked like a white portal, which was enveloped by the blackness. "I believe that you get the point, General. Sink the carrier!" Qinqdao Naval Base, China Hook, Liner, and Sinker Two MiGs took off into mid-air, followed by a third. They were launched from the Chinese Mao Tse-tung, cruising briskly toward a small GLA base not far away. The GLA tried to defend their base from the air strike...and failed. The base was incinerated, the fiery waves engulfing anything in sight. Screams of incinerated men were heard, burnt to a crunchy crisp. When the flames died away, all that was left of the base was a blackened area with hollow shells of buildings, mere shadows of what they once were. The GLA leader was furious. He decided to commandeer his navy, made out of civilian boats and military weapons combined. The Chinese Submarines were harder to handle, as they had better torpedoes and armor, but the GLA had AP Torpedoes making the battle even. With a large navy of Boomers, the GLA cripple rest of the Chinese navy and sink the carrier. Shocked Chinese sailors watched in horror as their beloved carrier sank to the bottom of the harbor. China was humiliated for a fourth time. "General, you did very well." Smiled Thrax, and the smile on his face was becoming as wide as a fish's. "But Prince Kassad has an assignment to give you." "General," said Prince Kassad in a casual manner, "The Chinese have decided to use their best General to defeat us. We must assassinate her at all costs! Guide Jarmen Kell through her base, kill her and escape!" China-Tibet Border, Outside General Leang's base, Stealth Assassination There was a loud crackle, and jagged cracks appeared everywhere. The earth then sank into itself, creating a large, dark hole and a tunnel appeared, with the GLA symbol on it. Then, there was a 'clunk' as the door crashed to the ground, bouncing on the snow quietly. Jarmen Kell, the GLA sniper, stepped out, alive and well. He loaded up is sniper, and there was a 'cha-chung' as he readied the gun up. "No one escapes." He said, in a brisk whisper. He walked quickly and quietly, passing the Gattling Tanks guarding the entrance. Cold wind made him feel like his body was going to crackle and crumble to ice, but he carried on, passing two Mini-gunners who were elite, barely noticing him. Jarmen marched on, passing Fortified Bunkers and Gattling Cannons, the men inside didn't detect him. Elite Warmasters with uranium-tipped shells and nuclear engines rumbled passed a Nuclear Reactor, narrowly flattening him. He kept on marching, crouching behind crates as Premier Overlords drove by, he knew that Premier Overlords could detect him, and since he ducked behind the crates, he wasn't detected. He kept on strolling, not even leaving any footprints in the sand, as he swept the tracks away thanks to a large and rotten leaf that he brought along. At last, he arrived in front of the Chinese Command Center, were General Leang was being sheltered. "Die," said an infuriated Jarmen Kell, "you Asian pig, you and your stinking Chinese fools have killed our brothers—and you will pay with your life!" He quickly pulled the trigger; a tongue of yellow light cruised out. General Leang only turned her head to see the blade of light boring into the middle of her forehead. A droplet of blood oozed out, and it began flooding the table as soon as her head impacted on it. Jarmen Kell quickly dashed out, and he leapt into a Supply Truck which was going out to collect supplies. He smiled as the truck drove away into the distance, leaving the unsuspecting Chinese wondering what was going on. "Finally!" smiled the three Generals, "Our plan, to take over Europe and China is complete! And there is one final step we must take to defeat them! The Chinese Premier is fleeing to a secret location as we speak. His airplane is in the Beijing International Airport, guarded by the remaining forces the Chinese have. There is a nuclear missile silo in Beijing, so if we can steal the silo and nuke the airport, the premier will be dead for sure. Good luck General, there will be a tough defense when you try to capture the silo, and even more if you choose to send an assault force to destroy the plane than capture the silo." Beijing, China, Beijing International Airport, Operation: Glorious Victory A Boeing 767-300 was sitting quietly in front of the special Hangar that it had just left. It was bathed in a mixture of snow-white paint and bright red. It had the Chinese Communist Party Flag on both sides of its tail, and on both sides, painted in simplified Mandarin, was "Premier's Dragon". The Premier was seen walking up the staircase provided for the airplane, quickly giving a goodbye wave, and a humming sound was heard as the door slammed shut and tight, sealing the Premier inside the airplane. Those steps would be some of the few steps that he'd take while his time on this planet slowly ticked away. The GLA base, located on the opposite side of Beijing, was getting ready for the assault. Soon, a small group of Scorpion Tanks and Marauder Tanks, Toxin Rebels in camouflage, Quad Cannons and SCUD Launchers arrived at the back entrance, via a Sneak Attack Tunnel. The Chinese did not expect this, so the GLA had an advantage for a temporary time period, but the Chinese still were determined not to let the GLA get their silo. But eventually, the Chinese defenders lost, and the silo now belonged to the GLA. But the GLA didn't have the launch codes. Fortunately, a member in the Premier's Democratic Party, who actually liked the GLA but pretended not to, gave them the codes. Once the Premier heard of this, he ordered the Chinese forces to do one thing: one, destroy the silo or capture it. The Chinese forces soon swarmed the area, with several dozens of tanks and infantry, but they were unsuccessful as the GLA took advantage of the base defenses and turned it against the Chinese. The clock for the premier's plane getting ready to get out of there was ticking away, and so was the timer on the nuclear missile silo to launch a nuclear missile. The end was near for the premier's life as the silo clock ticked faster than ever, faster than the Chinese took to ready up the plane. The premier panicked and ordered the airplane to take off immediately. Sadly for him, he was late...too late. The bay doors slid open with a grinding mechanical sound, and there was an even louder cranking as the nuclear missile pointed to the sky. There was a horrible roar as red-hot flames shot out of the exhaust, and a there was a sound of a cannon firing as the flames shot out. The nuclear missile initially cruised slowly upwards, and then it picked up speed, gaining more momentum as it disappeared into the great-blue sky, checkered with fluffy-white clouds. The 767 had reached Runway-1, and it was cruising down quickly, going to take off. The nuclear missile was rearing its ugly nuclear tip to the Beijing International Airport. It was going to claim nearly three-hundred thousand million people in the airport, along with the premier and his staff. It spelt 'death from above'. Nearly a million tons of metal and nuclear material slammed brutally in the airport, making a short white glow that blinded everybody...what happened next was a loud "BOOM" and the airport, vaporizing anything that was in its blast radius. The premier's airplane, like Air Force One, was designed to make the leader of the country as comfortable and as safe as possible, and the American-made plane withstood the blast, but the blast made it cartwheel in mid-air, making everybody inside the plane know how an orange felt like when it was in a blender. The plane's nose was brutally ripped off when it touched the earth, and the plane fell over on its left wing, ripping it off like a fingernail torn from its finger. The tail and tailfins met the same fate as its predecessor, the left wing. It did one last cartwheel, and it did no more. The airplane slammed on its belly on the rooftop of a flat, causing it to disappear in great fireball that not only destroyed the airplane, but it made the flat collapse. Soon after the premier's death, the politician who actually supported the GLA was appointed the new premier, and he made the media spread that the premier died because of the GLA, and the GLA were actually good, not evil. He also spread the lies about the premier's dark side, making the public hate the dead politician even more embedded into complete hatred. News around the world spread at an unbelievable rate of time, and in cities all over Europe and China, parades were held, Chinese tanks driving alongside with GLA tanks, and in Europe, European tanks were driving alongside GLA tanks also. In the United States, James Seabury, BNN Live's best reporter, reported: "China and Europe have fallen to the GLA, as the GLA regrouped and they managed to take control of both of these defeated countries. The European Generals have gone rogue, rumors say that they are going to rebel and overthrow the GLA leaders in Europe. Meanwhile, in China, the Chinese Generals have abandoned their bases, taking three-quarters of their forces, and their strategy seems to be the same of the European Generals. Back in the United States, General Granger, the best Air Force General in the 21st Century and ever, has the USS Nimitz and the USS Jimmy Carter, on standby on the West Coast of the United States, while Admiral Benjamin Z. Gooding, the US Navy's top admiral, has the USS Peacekeeper, the USS Chattanooga and the USS Detroit on the East Coast, if the GLA attack from any of these angles, the Destroyers and the Aircraft Carriers can take them out. This is today's international and national news, James Seabury, over and out." With that, and BNN Live made way for the Weather News. Chapter 3: The European Campaign Europe was a prosperous place, and a decade ago, all European countries united to form the European Democratic Republic, ranging from the U.K. to Ukraine. The Europeans lived in peace and harmony, nobody bothered them. Until the GLA captured the Baikonur Cosmodrome, launching two chemical warheads, one aimed at Europe, the other aimed at the United States. The Europeans, who were peace lovers, had no wish of retaliation. Instead, they asked the Chinese and the Americans to do the job...the superpowers failed. So, when the Generals saw the GLA taking over their beloved European Parliament, which was located in the state of Belgium, they decided to take as much of their forces as they could, and try to rebel to save their homeland. They were going to be Europe's saviors in the War on the GLA. A 6 foot tall woman, with her fiery-red hair rolled up and tied into a bund, was walking to the General's office, which was located in a secret location near the Swiss Alps (the entire of Europe was united in the late 2010s). Her pale-white skin was as white as a blank, sheet of paper, and her light-blue eyes, which were as blue as a swallow, looked more cyan than light-blue. She was wearing snow camouflage: navy-blue with white and blackish-brown stripes. Even the military hat she was wearing was in snow camouflage. The rank of this European woman was a Lieutenant, and her name was Josephine Vole. As soon as she stepped inside, she took out a folder than was in her military backpack. "General," she said, with a German accent that would have ashamed even the proudest of Germans, "as you know, the entire Europe is under GLA rule. We must liberate Europe—but, that is not an easy task. We have to start from the easiest to the hardest." She took the folder and placed it on the General's desk. "The GLA resistance is very strong in most of the states, but it appears in the state of Britain, it is the weakest." She opened the folder to reveal some black-and-white photographs. "As you can see in this photograph, GLA resistance is low. So, if we can capture the Parliament, we can claim that we have retaken the British state from GLA tyranny—good luck!" Somewhere near the British Parliament, London, Great Britain Operation: Savior A Scorpion Tank rolled past a London Taxi, which was unchanged for nearly a hundred and twenty years. London, the state capital (all European countries became states when they all united to form the EDR), was often a rainy yet bustling place, full of people wearing immaculate and expensive suits, which were often black, gray or navy-blue, carrying umbrellas. Red, double- decker buses, which were still symbols of Britain, appeared less often. Since the GLA have taken over all of Europe, Londoners in London appeared on the streets less often. Traffic jams barely happened at all. Shops were nearly vacant like the public lavatories. Even when the people came out, they kept their mouths shut, locked like a door to a safe. Only the clumping of footwear was heard, making it vaguely sound like the marching of soldiers. It was as empty as a ghost town. The GLA Scorpion Tank was rolling down, and it came to a junction, stopping a traffic light. That period of time allowed four European Land Rovers, the answer to America's Humvee, to appear. Two men, who were LAW Men, stepped out of one of the Land Rovers. They waited, for nearly about three minutes, and then the Scorpion Tank rolled on, doing its regular tank patrol...its last tank patrol. One of the LAW Men fired his LAW; he aimed at the tank turret. The anti-tank missile cruised briefly across the road, screaming loudly before crashing violently with a sound that sounded like a gong. A loud ball of orange flames and black smoke appeared, chucking the tank turret several feet into the air. Amazingly, the rest of the tank was intact, and in the place of the turret, was an oven-like hole that was puffing out smoke at a steady rate. The second LAW Man swore in Ukrainian, and fired his launcher, destroying the T-34 completely (Scorpion Tanks are actually Russian-made T-34s that are from the Second World War). "Scatter!" ordered the Commander in one of the Land Rovers, "the GLA will try to get us!"  
The military SUV-shaped vehicles darted off in four directions, in a  
life-threatening but great escape. "Diablo-1," radioed the GLA Command Center, "Do you hear me? Do you? Ah...forget it!" "Get the Tiger Helicopters...kill them!" Meanwhile, in some street, a Land Rover was speeding down the road, with two Tiger Helicopters hot on its tail. Hails of rockets crashed everywhere, disappearing in bright-red and clammy-gray balls of flame and smoke. "Kick up the speed—they're gaining on us!" whimpered a private like a pathetic coward begging for his life. "I'm going the fastest I can," said the driver with a Swedish accent, "besides, they have control of our weapons, and our choppers are very fast, so we can only hope we'll make it out alive." The Land Rover swerved around a Stop Sign, bore through a heap of rubbish lying on the street. Yellowed and filthy old copies of newspapers and rotting food splashed onto the windows like a tsunami clashing along the coastline. But the end was nigh for them. There was a rumbling sound and a crackle as three Marauder Tanks appeared, striking quite unexpectedly. The Swedish driver swore in Swedish, tried to reverse only to find the Tiger Helicopters hovering above them. There was a crackle as a megaphone, which was no where in sight, crackled to life. "All right, you are surrounded." Spoke the voice with a British accent, "drop your weapons and come out of the vehicle." "NEVER!" the European Army loyalists cried, whirling the Land Rover around and went toward the Tiger Helicopters. "Open fire!" cried a man in one of the Marauder Tanks. A stream of orange flame appeared out of nowhere all of a sudden and disappeared—the Marauder Tanks fired their cannons. The Tiger Helicopters blasted the Land Rover with a volley of rockets. The lethal combination made the Land Rover somersault into mid-air, the men and women screamed as they realized the jeep was going to blow. There was a horrible spark of gold light and the Land Rover exploded in an orange fireball. Blackened debris flew in all directions, doors, tires; guns...so on and so forth. Meanwhile, the third Land Rover was speeding away from a group of five Combat Cycles. All of the men riding the Combat Cycles were men armed with RPG Launchers; firing rocket-propelled grenades...the shots they fired were inaccurate and killed several civilians. "We aren't going to make it!" cried a soldier inside. "I disagree," said the driver with a Hungarian accent, "We'll make it." Luck was on their side. As they raced across, a container truck appeared. The Land Rover was protected by the metal barrier, as the container truck was directly in between the vehicles. The men swore and tried to slow down or leap over. Three of them failed. Two were knocked off their Combat Cycles, and the front tire of each bike snapped off, as if they were meant to do so. The men were thrown into mid-air, and the Combat Cycles were chucked to the sidewalk, giving a loud "clitty-clack" sound before resting on the sidewalk in a heap of parts of what used to be a motorcycle. The two other Combat Cycles successfully went over the truck, and continued the chase. But the Combat Cycle drivers didn't land the two-wheeled motorized vehicles properly, and the drivers fell off. If it wasn't bad enough, they broke their necks, paralyzing them for the rest of the war. "Good," smiled the Hungarian driver, "we can get back to base." The other two Land Rovers were totaled. One of the drivers of one of the rovers crashed into a London Taxi, killing all of the men inside, and both cars were entangled in a hideous pile of metal and other pieces of the contents that used to make them up. The third and final Land Rover had the worst fate. It crashed into a flat-bed truck...a flat-bed truck that was containing barrels... gallons of napalm were splashing about inside each tank, to a nearby base. The men inside were incinerated, burnt to tiny piles of blackened, crispy ash. It didn't matter now. All that mattered was that the Parliament was liberated. The Parliament was surrounded by several GLA forces that were armed with European weapons, left over in abandoned European Republic Army bases (ERA, in short). But thanks to General Pedro "Stryker" Bonzaldo, a Spanish General whose specialty was the element of surprise and early rushes, who called saturation bombing strike, cleared out the majority of the dug-in forces, damaging the Parliament minorly and allowing the Europeans to finish off the remaining forces, killing the GLA assigned Governor and replacing him with a better politician. There was a light as European News Channel, the European version of America's BNN, appeared on screen. "The rogue European forces, which have been making attacks on our forces," said reporter Erika Piggle, who was reporting propaganda, as she was forced by the GLA when the GLA took over Europe, again, "has turned one of our states, the United Kingdom, into a rogue state. Our Supreme Minister is not tolerating this, and he plans to crush the rogue European forces and take back that state. He says that our ICBM Silos shall remain untouched, should they attack them. He says that our defenses at the ICBM Silos shall never be touched by a finger of one of the rogue soldiers, and they will be rounded up quickly." Outside of Lisbon, Portugal, European ICBM Silos, Operation: Shadowy Instinct Three Merlin Helicopters were hovering across, equipped with the "Stealth Merlin Upgrade"; they were virtually invisible to radar, even up-close. Meanwhile, a pair of Rafale fighter-bombers, armed with low-radiation nuclear charges, and three Dassault Mirage Xs, were armed with the same weapons. They were going to clear out a space for Major Pryce, a close- second to America's Colonel Burton. They had found their target. A small base containing an Arms Dealer, a Barracks and a couple of Oil Derricks was on the target cursor. The pilots pressed the "FIRE" button. Five, cigar- shaped nuclear charges dived out of the bay doors, like sky-divers. They slammed fair and square, demolishing the base quickly. An A400M cargo plane, the European workhorse and counterpart to the American C-130 Hercules, hovered to the site, circling around before dropping a Tidier to the ground. The Tidier cleaned up the radiation, just in time before the Merlin Helicopters could arrive. Not so far away.... "Major Pryce," said a voice with a cool American accent, which would make any American soldier light up with joy, "your Merlin Helicopters are impressive, but the American Chinook is still the champion helicopter." Three Chinook Helicopters landed on the ground, and unloaded a Humvee, three Missile Defenders, three Sentry Drones, two Rangers, a Pathfinder and the legendary American commando, Colonel Burton. "Pryce," smiled Colonel Burton with a mischievous grin, "I am willing to bet you five-hundred Euro dollars that I'll get to the silos before you." Major Pryce was a tall, lean man with pale skin and hair that was darker than a moonless night. He had two blue eyes...eyes that were light-blue and dark-blue mixed together, swirling around in a mysterious whirlpool. His eyes gave a sense of warmth and discomfort at the same time to people who stared directly into them. He was wearing a khaki uniform, and he was armed with a machine-gun, with the horrible barrel of Colonel Burton's own, excluding the fact that his gun was a few millimeters smaller. He had some explosive charges like Colonel Burton's except it did less damage to buildings. He also killed enemy infantry stealthily, by using a silenced pistol that wouldn't reveal his location, and he often loaded it up with the new AP Bullets the Europeans made to try and copy Jarmen Kell's technique of sniping vehicles, leaving them without a driver. It worked. "We will see to that," muttered the European commando underneath his breath with a European accent that could have been Austrian or German—perhaps even a mixture of both, "let's begin." The two commandos nodded, called their teams and began. While Col. Burton's team took out GLA Arms Dealers that were sending units to try to slaughter Pryce's team, Pryce made it to a small base....one of General Metoudi's bases. General Metoudi allowed them to take control of his base, supplying them with Railgun Tanks and Railgun Trucks. While Colonel Burton's team snatched a captured European base and started trying to clear out the defenses, Major Pryce snuck in and captured the ICBM Silos. The ex-European Supreme Minister, who had gone rogue like the Generals into a secret location, ordered them to fire the intercontinental ballistic missiles at the Portuguese Government House and the Spanish Government House, taking out the bad leaders, and liberating them from GLA rule. "With the humiliation of the evil Supreme Minister the GLA has in place," said General Metoudi, "he had tightened up security in our next target, AHV08910, better known as European Airbase Angel Falls. If we can regain our Airfields, then we can liberate more states at a faster rate. Be careful General, the GLA are willing to fire their own SCUD Storm at the Airfields, rather than let you take them. Take back the Airfields and destroy the GLA threat in Finland!" Vaasa, Finland, European Airbase Angel Falls, Operation: Clipped Wings Two Eurofighter Typhoons were on an air patrol, hovering across the countryside of Vaasa. They saw three Challenger 3s cruising underneath a bridge. "Stag-1 to Airbase, we seem to have encountered rogue European activity." "Take them out—don't let any of them survive!" The two airplanes dove down, and began firing missiles at the tanks. The first Challenger 3 instantly began spurting out flames and cloudy smoke, before a sound of an ancient drum was heard and the European tank exploded, throwing the turret meters away from its chassis. The second Challenger 3 was hit by a missile, directly into the shell chamber, where they kept the tank shells. The crew survived, thanks to a mechanism that directed the explosion skyward, and retreated back to base quickly. The third tank was also destroyed, by an anti-tank bomb it dropped on it. But the Europeans had SAM Trucks, a powerful anti-aircraft vehicle that had sent enemy airplanes crashing to the ground. Missiles were flying everywhere as anti- aircraft fire was destroying GLA-controlled European airplanes, as well as GLA airplanes, and LAW Troopers helped backed up the SAM Trucks. While the airplanes were kept busy with the AA defenses, European tanks, European National Guards and the Braveheart Artillery Cannons advanced toward the GLA defenders, massacred thanks to the advanced weapons the Europeans had and the sheer numbers, the GLA retreated back to their own base. But thanks to the recaptured Airfields, the Europeans sent their airplanes to the GLA base, doing a massive air-strike to take out the enemy base. The remaining GLA forces retreated out of the area, going back to secure more states. "Our forces are failing, with the capture of our prized Airfields," said reporter Erika Piggle, "our leader promises that even though our Airfields have been captured, the Crete Naval Base, which has all of our finest warships, will finish the rogue European forces. Rumors are now spreading that if the rogue forces win, the government will disband and plunge the entire Europe into poverty. That day will mark a victory for the rogue forces. This is Erika Piggle, reporting from ENC Live." Train en route to Crete Naval Base, Crete, Italy, Operation: Fisherman's Catch The train consisted of thirty passenger carriages, each containing forty- five sailors (the carriages were double-decked ones), and they were going back to the Crete Naval Base. A man was in on the track, and he was placing a special bomb that needed the train to drive over it. It wasn't a mine, but a bomb with a rod sticking straight out like a needle. When the train drove over it, it'd make it derail, killing everyone onboard. Once he finished placing the bomb, he turned around and ran off, to hide in a crate. The crate had a small camera the size of a pin sticking out, so that he'd know the outcome of what will happen. The train appeared out of the tunnel nearby, out of thin air. The hidden man smiled. The train drove over the bomb. It exploded, and the train was derailed, crashing into the forest, burying itself in a heap of trees and carriages. "Perfect," smiled the man, "it went the way the plan wanted it to be." He snuck out of the crate, speedily jogging away, with his feet making no sound. The deliberate sabotage killed all the evil sailors assigned by the government, and it allowed the Europeans to snatch the Naval Base. They retrieved the Admiral Nelson Class Battleships, the Napoleon Class Destroyers, the Vienna Class Patrol Boats and the Margaret Thatcher Class Aircraft Carriers. But unfortunately, though the European Navy was advanced, it was still outnumbered by the GLA Navy, which had low-tech, but deadly warships. The GLA Dock, which was a small navy outpost and a supply depot, was quickly subdued by the Destroyers, but when the European Admiral, Admiral Guy Van Amsterdam, discovered that the GLA had five Aircraft Carriers with airplanes armed with chemical-tips, he realized that he had two choices: warn President Lance Hankinson, or sink the Aircraft Carriers, which wouldn't be an easy task, due to the naval forces surrounding it. He wished he could carry out an ICBM Strike, but the rogue Supreme Minister wanted to make sure that the harbor (which was nearby civilian areas) was intact, so that few civilians will be harmed. But General "Stryker" Bonzaldo assisted the European forces, capsizing many GLA ships (thanks to the stupidity of the GLA and the "element of surprise" General Bonzaldo used striking swiftly and quickly), and destroying the carriers long before they could reach the United States. But, unknown to the European Generals, the GLA had a secret one, with a larger fleet, that was halfway through the Atlantic Ocean right then. The three Generals, General Metoudi, General Bonzaldo and General Schwinzekker, were going to brief the main General who did half of the work in the rebellion. "General," all of them said simultaneously, like zombies from some creepy ghost story, "we have liberated all the states. Brussels is the only one remaining, and it is the capital of the entire Europe. We must capture the European Presidential Parliament; destroy all GLA forces in the area. This is the Global Liberation Army's last stand, so expect them to fight ruthlessly, and use all their weapons and their elite troops to defeat you. Be careful, they may use their Dirty Bomb Vehicles, and they may also use their Sneak Attack Tunnels. Do not think this shall be a walk in the park, General." Brussels, Europe Operation: Golden Era There were hundreds of defenses, consisting of Stinger Sites with missiles that were explosive and chemical-tipped, along with Cammo-Netting, Toxin Networks with Cammo-Netting, Advanced Demo Traps, Toxin Rebels with Camouflage, Hijackers, SCUD Launchers with both a chemical-tip and an explosive tip inside their SCUD Missiles, so on and so forth. There was a special Sneak Attack Tunnel nearby, should the GLA Generals lose and the have retreat back to GLA-controlled China. The European Generals gave their technologies to help finish off the GLA. It was long battle; all of the civilians were hiding in their basements, fearing that the Day of Judgment had come for them at last. Railgun Challengers were blasting through Marauders with Toxic-Explosive Shells, GPS Scramble and Junk Repair, while General Bonzaldo's Rafale Ms (armed with thermonuclear Exocet missiles) had dogfights in the skies of Belgium, countless stories above the city. Railgun Trucks made sure that every GLA airplane was shot down, if the Railgun Turret Mark 2s didn't get them. Many buildings were reduced to rubble, and wreckages of ground vehicles and airplanes alike were scattered all over the area. Finally, the Europeans broke through, demolishing every GLA unit in sight. They didn't capture Dr. Thrax, Prince Kassad or Rodall "Demo" Juhziz, as they secretly retreated to their Sneak Attack Tunnel. They captured the European Presidential Parliament, and exiled the party assigned by the GLA. The Europeans, who had done it all by themselves, had sent the GLA out of their beloved homeland. Chapter 4: The American Campaign  
"General," said General Malcolm "Ace" Granger, "on the West Coast, the GLA is besieging our bases over there. Our Aircraft Carriers are keeping our enemies at bay. Don't let the GLA reach the shores of the West Coast, as we have enough trouble with the GLA leaders on shore. Our ultimate goal is to make sure that the GLA Navy has lost at least eighty percent of its navy, and we capture the GLA leaders' Command Centers. When we capture the Command Centers, we will capture their leaders and interrogate them. Good luck General, and try to minimize civilian casualties, if the enemy kills more than three-hundred, we will be defeated." Off the coast of San Francisco, California, US Aircraft Carriers USS Nimitz and USS Jimmy Carter, Operation: Tennis Racket  
"Squadron Black to USS Nimitz," radioed the leader of the King Raptor squadron, "we have encountered GLA Naval Forces, what should we do?"  
"Engage, of course! Engage them, Squadron Black!"  
"Copy that."  
The three King Raptors dove down, readying their Casket Rockets, gliding a storey above the water. "Fire!" ordered the squadron leader.  
The bay doors of each King Raptor opened, to reveal unusually large objects with a blunt tip. They fell into the water quietly; the noise of air getting cut drowned out by the screams of the turbofan engines. The casket rockets shells fell apart, to reveal needle-shaped torpedoes. A torpedo cruised toward a Gun Speedboat, which was destroyed instantly, snapped into two halves by the torpedo. The second torpedo crashed into the bow of a SCUD Barge, making the barge explode, because of the explosiveness of the SCUD missile. The third one slammed into a Turbulence-Maker, sinking it faster than any of the predecessors.  
"First three ships down, USS Nimitz, should we return?"  
"Do so."  
The air-strike had destroyed the first three GLA ships. Yet, on the shores, the Americans were getting ready their Tomahawk Launchers and their Firebases ready, should any GLA forces make it to shore. The GLA leaders were using Rocket Buggies, Combat Cycles and Technicals in their hit-and- run tactics, but they failed, thanks to well placed Patriot Missile Defense Systems and Firebases. While the Aircraft Carriers pounded the GLA Navy and the dug-in shore defenses destroyed any Transport Ferries and any other ship that got close to the shoreline, tanks and helicopters did a complete search for the GLA leader in the area, who was making hit-and-run attacks. They captured the leader quickly, and interrogated him.  
A blonde, blue-eyed woman in her thirties walked into the General's room. She had a pistol, with a short, fat cylinder-shaped object on the top of it—a silencer. She was wearing a dark-gray uniform, with a red, military scarf tied around her neck, and she had dozens of badges, rewards of the excellent tasks of honor, heroism and her excellent career she had. That woman was General Alexis Alexander, the American Superweapon General, who had made excellent defenses, advanced power rods and a more advanced version of the Particle Cannon.  
"General, Washington D.C. is under siege. We must not let it fall to GLA forces; otherwise the GLA could us our technology, their propaganda and their cunning charisma to conquer the world, and perhaps even the human spirit. General Townes has allowed you to construct his Laser Defense Turrets, and I'm going to allow you to construct my EMP Patriot Missile Defense Systems. Protect the White House, the Pentagon, the Smithsonian Museum, the Thomas Jefferson Memorial, the Abraham Lincoln Memorial, the Congress and the George Washington Monument at all costs. Also, take out all the GLA forces. Beware General, Jarmen Kell is in the area, keep an eye on our soldiers." Washington D.C., Washington Strategy Center, Operation: Capitalism's Stronghold  
Private Henry Buckle was firing his M16 automatic rifle at a GLA soldier in the head, killing him instantly. The smell of gunpowder and the sizzle of laser fire filled the atmosphere. "Don't let them reach the Strategy Center!" cried a US Soldier. Laser Defense Turrets were zapping enemy Scorpion Tanks, and infantry who were unlucky enough to be targeted by the computers of the Laser Defense Turrets.  
The Americans were losing the battle, and they knew that the GLA wanted to destroy the center, to make sure that they cannot produce any hi- tech weapons that threaten the GLA. But the GLA had a sneaky trick. They borrowed one of Rodall "Demo" Juhziz's Dirty Bomb Vehicles, and snuck it through the back door.  
"Victory in death!" screamed the driver before slamming his finger on the 'DETONATE' button.  
A glow of white light blinded everybody in the blast. Then, a deafening "BBBBBOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!!!" sound echoed throughout the American capital. The American Strategy Center was destroyed, taking with it several GLA and American forces alike. Anything in the blast was melted, as in the words of Chinese General Tsing Shi Tao: '"Soon, you will be nothing more than nuclear waste."' A dark crater—flooded with nuclear radiation—consumed the entire base, and the GLA forces outside the base were sucked into it. No survivors were found. Meanwhile, back at the Pentagon...  
EMP Patriot Missile Defense Systems jammed their weapons and their engines, and Laser Turrets finished them off. Avengers were zapping SCUD missiles, not allowing them to damage the Pentagon, which had files, folders, papers, supercomputers and people who kept top-secret information, ranging from the Particle Uplink Cannon codes to the construction plans for the hi-tech and legendary Aurora Bomber. Meanwhile, in the Washington River, the United States Navy sent Amphibious Crafts containing Crusader Tanks, Rangers, Pathfinders, Missile Defenders and most important of all: two Construction Dozers.  
The GLA assault was beginning to lose, thanks to the reinforcements that had arrived at the scene.  
While the Pentagon activated several weapons to pummel oncoming GLA forces, the Americans constructed their Airfields outside the Pentagon. General Alexander allowed use of her new Aurora Halos, which used an even more powerful Fuel Air Bomb, and General Granger allowed use of the third- generation Raptor: the Presidential Raptor (it earned its name by defending the Air Force One from GLA airplanes during the war). A combination of air- strikes cut off covert GLA oil supplies and destroyed the GLA base, while at the same time defending the important national places.  
"General, you have successfully defended the capital." smiled President Hankinson, "I'm considering of giving you a promotion to the assistant of our best General, General Thomas Ironside."  
"The Europeans have heard of us kicking out the GLA on American soil, and they are impressed. I've negotiated with the Supreme Minister to help aid us in our conflict on the GLA. They are controlling China, and its people are being poisoned by GLA propaganda. The Chinese Generals, General Kwai, General Fai and General Tao have gone rogue, and they won't hesitate to eliminate any intruder in their base. Powers, our main spy satellite, has located their base. General Townes will continue the briefing; I have to go for a meeting."  
"General," said General Townes, in his Western accent, "I will grant you my Laser Forces. Be careful, as General Kwai's and General Tao's tanks are very formidable. To convince them, you can do two things: capture their Command Center, or show them the US Army flag. If we have heavy losses, and if the majority of my men are killed—you're dead!" China-Tibet Border, US Laser Forces approaching possible base construction site... Operation: Hostile Negotiations  
A dozen C-130 Hercules Cargo Planes hovered above the base construction site, parachuting Laser Rangers (Rangers armed with laser automatic rifles), Laser Crusaders, Construction Dozers, Missile Defenders and the new Laser Decimator, General Townes's long-range weapon.  
Base construction began as soon as the Construction Dozers touched the soil. And the rogue Generals' forces began attacking, Warmaster Tanks with uranium-tipped shells and nuclear engines advanced quickly, but the Laser Decimators blasted them, long before they could breach the defenses. When General Townes's base was finished, the Americans sent their Rangers, carrying the US Flag to the rogue Chinese Generals' base. They agreed to help liberate China from the GLA.  
"General, you have successfully convinced the rogue Generals to join the Europeans and us on our Liberation of China!" smiled General Granger. "We have only four things left: liberate Hong Kong, liberate Beijing, capture or kill the GLA Generals and rebuild China. We shall start with the liberation of Hong Kong, as Beijing is too heavily fortified. Hong Kong has lots of businesses, and dirty arms dealing and rogue business companies are the way the GLA. If we can secure Hong Kong and destroy GLA supplies, we can begin our siege on Beijing." Off the coast of Hong Kong, SAR, US Naval Fleet, 100th Eagle Naval Division Operation: World's End  
"Carrier Command to Ship Command, clear out any hostiles in the area—khzzt—blast them to smithereens—clear out the area of GLA rule!"  
"Affirmative Carrier Command, clearing out the coastline."  
Three Rocket Buggies and a couple of Technicals were racing down a road near the coastline, making all kinds of swerves and turns to avoid getting blasted to a gory end. Artillery shells from the Destroyers and the Battleships rained onto any target the Americans could find. A scream was heard as an artillery shell slammed into one of the Technicals, and the entire jeep flipped over, leaping into mid-air as if the driver intended to do so. The gunner screamed as he was thrown onto the road, he broke off his teeth when he fell on his face, and one half of a tooth landed with a 'plop' on the road. He bounced a few more times, blood splashed on the road, painting it an eerie, blood-red. He was still screaming as he stopped bouncing on the road in great pain and agony.  
Another artillery shell slammed onto the Rocket Buggies, throwing them into mid-air where they exploded in great waves of orange fire. The Technical remained, and the Americans didn't get the GLA unit. Thanks to the stupidity of the driver, he crashed into a Shell Gas Station, drowning the men and the unlucky people in the blast. Presidential Raptors hovered ahead, destroying a GLA-held Chinese base. A small squadron of B-52 Stratofortresses carpet bombed the area to make sure that no survivors were there.  
The American forces quickly set up their base, thanks to civilian aid and air-support. A Predator Drone was sent out to look for shady arms dealers, covert oil derricks, black markets and rogue business offices: it was successful, as the GLA didn't deploy their Radar Vans to detect the UAV. The Battleships blasted the covert oil derricks to pieces, Presidential Raptors carried out air-strikes to destroy black markets, American forces, along with General Townes's new Laser Paladin Tank, crippled GLA resistance, capturing and killing many minor leaders in the area. More information was gathered about GLA resistance in Beijing, revealing that the GLA has combined arms both in GLA and Chinese weapons, and they had a SCUD Storm with nuclear-tipped SCUD missiles in the area. The Americans would need the Europeans for the assault, and the Chinese Generals to aid in the operation.  
"General, this is Beijing, China." said Lieutenant Bridget Cardigan, holding up photographs of GLA-controlled China. "The people are miserable, and the puppet dictator the GLA placed is getting richer while the Chinese population is getting poorer. We must stop this madness. Expect heavy resistance, sir. Our ultimate goal is to capture the Premier's Mansion. Be careful, as the GLA puppet-dictator may not take any chances and use the nuclear missiles he has on you. If this operation succeeds, then we have to finish off the remaining GLA Generals." Outskirts of Beijing, China, Beijing Electrical Power Plant, Operation: Thunder Cloud  
Two Rangers, disguised as Chinese power plant workers, were pretending to be fixing the main switch that provided power to all of Beijing. They were actually breaking it. "Joel!" said Private Sean "Circuit" Harvard, "I've got it!" He cut the cyan wire. The entire building immediately blacked out: so did the rest of Beijing. "Perfect," said Private Joel "Hotel" Markesan, "we'd better get back to our Humvee before anyone finds out." They quietly tip-toed to the exit and went out in time before the alarms whined a loud, deafening screech. "Circuit to Ace," said the first Private, who was speaking into a radio. "Power neutralized." "Affirmative Circuit thanks a bunch!" "Donut-1, Donut-2 and Donut-3—you may proceed with the carpet bombing!" "Copy that sir, bombing in commencing." The three B-2 Stealth Bombers, wingtip to wingtip, were flying over a blackened Beijing. Not a single lamppost or any other device that ran on electricity was on, shut out like a light thanks to the power cut. The bay doors of each Stealth Bomber opened, and the first three bombs fell out. The, short and stubby bombs dove toward the ground. GLA forces were in the line of fire. When they first saw the first bomb crash into a grocery store, they immediately got their feet on the move. A couple of Rebels who were in front of the grocery store never saw the bomb falling on top of them. They only had time to hear a "reee" sound before they were blown to a gory mess. The B-2s kept on bombing, demolishing buildings that succumbed to the blast. Technicals that tried to flee were thrown to the skies, ending up on rooftops. The carpet bombing strike was successful, pummeling a GLA- controlled neighborhood out of existence. The Americans, the Europeans and the Chinese Generals began to set up shop, in three different locations. When their defenses were up, brutal assaults began. SCUD Launchers with nuclear-tipped SCUD missiles started the siege. Scorpions with toxin-demo-tipped shells began rushing at infantry who were unlucky enough to be victims, and it appeared that the safest of all infantry were the Pathfinders and the Missile Defenders. But the Americans, the Europeans and the Chinese weren't giving up easily. They threw troops at them, brutally destroying them with tanks and infantry. While the ground forces tore apart the GLA, General Tao's fleet of Tactical Nuclear MiGs and General Granger's Presidential Raptors (General Granger supplied them with these deadly weapons) and the European fighters, they destroyed all GLA forces in the area and captured the Premier's Mansion. They had him tried for his heinous crimes and gave him capital punishment. The only thing the Americans needed to do was to hunt down the top-three GLA leaders. Somewhere near Ayaguz, Kazakhstan, Near Ft. Continental, Operation: Green Onion "Bull-1 to Continental," said the F-22 Raptor pilot to headquarters, "no trouble in sight." "Are you sure? We have spotted troops that belong to Dr. Thrax's regiment." "Naw...I've seen nothing but barren land for nearly a couple of hours now, Continental." An RPG Trooper, whose head was looking to the great blue, spotted the F-22. "American scouts!" he screamed, firing his RPG Launcher toward the left wing of the airplane. "What the..." POW! The left wing disappeared, in a small tongue of molten lava that streaked across the sky. The sound of a thunderclap was heard echoing throughout the desert. "I'm hit—I'm hit!" "Continental to Bull-1, eject now and head back to base." A sound that sounded like a person opening a soda can was heard, and the Pilot ejected, and parachuted to the ground. Unfortunately, he was caught by a small convoy of POW Trucks, and taken back to the GLA Prison. General Alexis Alexander was in control of Ft. Continental. EMP Patriot Systems and Firebase Mk. 2s were guarding every location. She had designed an Advanced Crusader, which was designed to be handy on defense. She would become one of the greatest Generals in the muster of defense and superweapons. She had a Tomahawk Storm, a superweapon containing nine Tomahawk missiles, deadlier than the first-generation ones. To add to the fact, her "Hold the Line" strategy system made all buildings gain armor, making them harder to destroy, and they were EMP proof. She was in control of Ft. Continental was because that she was in charge of eliminating Dr. Thrax and rescuing captured troops from his Bio-Chemical Labs. She knew that eliminating Thrax wasn't going to be easy, as his defenses were nearly impenetrable. But with a combination of Raptor strikes, Aurora Alpha bombing runs and Tomahawk barrages, they eliminated the defenses. Advanced Crusaders began pouring into the base. Dr. Thrax knew he was doomed, cornered to one of his Toxin Bunkers. He expected to be blasted to bits, his parts and organs to be scattered all over the countryside. But Alexis Alexander planned a different fate for him. Three Aurora Alphas were speeding at Mach 5, cruising toward the bunker. He looked up in time to see the Fuel Air Bombs crashing into the bunker. Clammy-gray liquid splashed everywhere. A horrible bloodcurdling scream traveled out of his mouth. He was becoming a liquid, melting into Anthrax Curare. Colonel Burton watched as he saw the mad doctor melt, and his face (Col. Burton's) cringed, to see the doctor melt. As soon as the doctor disappeared into a clammy-gray puddle of water, then he marched off and helped gather the captured American soldiers. "General," said General Bonzaldo, "my Eurofighter Typhoons are now executing an air-strike on Prince Kassad's Command Center. We Europeans can handle the operation ourselves. If Kassad gets killed in the air-strike, we can eliminate Rodall 'Demo' Juhziz. If our planes get shot down, and we locate Stinger Sites in the area, get Colonel Burton to take them out." Somewhere near Indore, India, Operation: Pink Skies  
"Fox Leader to Base, we have Prince Kassad's Command Center in our sights."  
"Affirmative Fox Leader, destroy it and make sure that it collapses right in front of your very own eyes."  
The five Eurofighter Typhoons were in perfect formation, ready for the air-strike. "Fox-2, Fox-3, Fox-4 and Fox-5, are you ready to fire?"  
"Yes sir."  
"Good! Commence..."  
Before they could unleash their payload, a Stinger missile hit Fox Leader on the tail. "Base—I'm going down!" The jet dove down and crashed into a small marshland, where it sank instantly no sooner than its nose cut through the murky water. "Should we abort, Base?"  
"We must take out the Command Center at all costs, keep on going!"  
Two more missiles bore into Fox-4 and Fox-5. "HELP US!" The two jets bore themselves into the jungle, crashing into a couple of trees before coming to a fiery end. "Keep going!"  
Another Stinger missile cruised toward the bottom of Fox-3, and a fireball was created. It spat out three wheels and an unexploded missile. The pilot of that plane ejected, but he landed into a river full of ferocious crocodiles, they maimed him and he bled to death. The river was a rusty reddish-brown when all the blood in his corpse was drained.  
"Should I abort?"  
"Good idea, too risky this way."  
The plane flew back.  
When Colonel Burton's team arrived, they started taking out the Stinger Sites near the base. While Black Lotus, the Chinese agent, hacked into the GLA Supply Stashes, taking away money so that they couldn't use the money to purchase vehicles that would kill Colonel Burton's team, the team destroyed the sites. Another squadron of Eurofighter Typhoons came in, and carried out the air-strike, killing Kassad.  
A week later, they found his body: a mushy, entangled blood-red pulp. His face was totally distorted, it looked like a mass of mushy dough crammed together by a child with a vague knowledge of cooking and human form. They never found his feet—presumably crushed to pieces so tiny that nobody could see—and his body looked like it had been stuffed into a coffin that was too tiny for him. Kassad's family dishonored him and buried him in a junkyard, with heaps of filthy rubbish flooding it like an ocean full of saltwater. It was now Juhziz's turn to go.  
"General. The last GLA General, General Juhziz, is making his last stand in the GLA-controlled Pakistani city, Kalat. It will not be an easy task. He has at least two allies that are willing to help him. His allies are using similar tactics to that of the deceased Dr. Thrax and the late Prince Kassad. General Billie Haley Ironside, our Top Five-Star General, has given you his forces to commandeer. General Sharon "Tigress" Leang's successor will help you on this, and so will General Neville Bowie Krishner, the top European General, shall assist you. General Juhziz has taken control of a radio station in the Pakistani city and he's turning the innocent civilians into bloodthirsty, mutilating savages that will do anything to take the lives of Chinese, Americans and Europeans. The civilians are even insane enough to do suicide-bombing, and the U.N. says that if you could defeat the GLA for good, you could restore America's image as a superpower, bring us back to the top of the G8." said the U.S. President and he forked over a little green jade dangling from a golden necklace. "Take my lucky-charm, General, you may need it to decide the safety of the world." with that, he sauntered away out of the Oval Office and went downstairs to meet Vice-President. Kalat, Pakistan, Operation: Sweet Nectar  
Three Laser Rangers marched down the North Entrance of Ft. Platinum, keeping the base safe from the GLA forces and its allies. They had fried to a crisp a Terrorist on a Combat Cycle and a Car Bomb, so for sure there was going to be no trouble. Laser Crusaders and Laser Paladins were driving around the base, keeping it from GLA hands. Stealth Comanches hovered above, keeping recon info at a steady speed. Meanwhile, at the battlefield...  
"Enemy Scorpions at 6 'o clock!" cried a Lieutenant.  
"But it is only 4 o' clock, sir!" cried a Private.  
"You blithering idiot! I mean the Scorpion Tanks!"  
"Get Missile Defenders somebody!"  
"Where in the world are the MiGs?"  
At that moment, a wing of MiGs screamed out of nowhere, taking both American and GLA forces by surprise. Some cowardly GLA soldiers retreated, and the foolish blew their brains out. They dived in and fired their thermonuclear missiles, throwing the tanks into a messy position stance. At the same moment, Swallowtail Tanks drove in, using their slender cannons to mop up the startled troops.  
"Sector-1 secured sir, should we advance?"  
"Keep doing so! We have to kill Juhziz at any cost!"  
When the forces advanced toward Sector-2, a scream of old turbofan engines were heard. "LOOK OUT, INCOMING ENEMY PLANES! GET THE AVENGERS, GET THE GATTLING TANKS—GET ANYTHING THAT WILL SEND THEM DOWN!" cried a panicked Red Guard. The air-strike commenced by the GLA was a success, killing a convoy of Red Guards and Warmasters. Four GLA Hinds popped up to try to pounce on American and European tanks, but they were no match for the supporting Stealth Comanches. The end came quickly for Juhziz and his allies.  
Aurora Alphas bombarded the Stinger Sites around the Radio Station, allowing Eurofighter Typhoons to take out the Radio Station, which stopped the 'endless' stream of propaganda. Many soldiers began refusing to give their lives for the cause of the GLA, only diehard loyalists stayed behind. Realizing it was all hopeless; Juhziz immediately disbanded the GLA and blew up a 30-dynamite stick, RC bomb that destroyed the Command Center, taking his loyalists and the documents of GLA weapons of mass destruction with it.  
"With the defeat of the GLA, the United States is now, once again, a world superpower. China, discredited for being defeated and turned into a GLA-controlled country, is not forgiven by the U.N. and NATO, it is still a superpower, but it is at the bottom of the G8. Europe, now the second- leading superpower in the world, has allowed the Americans to place some bases in their nation, but Europe has vowed that from now onwards, it will use its own forces to defeat any threat." spoke reporter James Seabury at BNN Headquarters in Washington D.C. "All three superpowers have found out that the GLA was formed because of the situation in the Middle East, and are sending humanitarian efforts to make sure the GLA shall not rise again. Forever and ever, terrorism has finally been defeated. This is James Seabury, reporting from BNN Headquarters." with that, and the war was over. Epilogue As I said before, this was what I thought Generals 2 would be like. Any names that were mentioned in this story were all fictional, and if any were matched, it is entirely coincidental and unintentional. There were many other things that I believed would appear in Generals 2, and here is the list. Armored Car (Prince Kassad, light armored vehicle with cannon) Master Chinook (General Granger, a stealth Chinook with fire-ports and a cannon) Dragon's Breath Napalm (China, makes napalm 30% more damaging, gives out golden fire) When you beat any of the Boss Generals, you unlock them and get to play them in Skirmish All Chinese units (except for Supply Trucks, Black Lotus and Chinese planes) get the Horde Effect All sides will have POW Trucks and Detention Camps (Prison for GLA) Cheat codes will appear. Helix 3 (for General Fai and Chinese Boss General, Helix starts with bunker and can have a Gattling Cannon or a Speaker Tower put on) EA will redo all the Boss Generals to have weapons from the factions they're of Frank Klepacki and Bill Brown may work together to form the greatest music found in an RTS ever Marauder Tanks will have an upgrade that will allow them to turn their turrets There will be victory movies and losing movies in each mission. (if you win, you see the victory movie...you get the idea) Rocket Buggies and Combat Cycles can salvage to improve weapons Europeans will have similar technology to the Americans. There will be a navy for all sides. Lastly, there will be three superweapons for each side. That's all folks. I'll be taking a break from writing...my eyesight is getting worse. I'll still visit the CNC sites, and wish you all nothing but good. 


End file.
